Cody and Bailey: A Love Story
by southofthesuitelifeondeck
Summary: Cody and Bailey are in love...even though they continue to hurt each other.
1. Chapter 1: Cody and Bailey Reunited

**This is my first Cailey story. Please be nice in your reviews**

Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett were together for 10 months before Cody decided to see what other girls were out there and broke up Wwith Bailey for Reina. Now, two months later, Bailey is now with Holden and Cody and Reina are still together. They are at a party on the Sky Deck. Bailey decides to go and look at the sea  
.

Cody: -sees Bailey all alone- Bailey? You OK?

Bailey: yeah I'm fine.

Cody: No you're not. I know you better than almost anyone

Bailey: You know what, Cody? I'm not your girlfriend anymore. Why do you care?

Cody: Because you used to be my girlfriend. And you're still my friend. I care about you.

Bailey: Cody…

Cody: Bailey, even though we broke up, you can still tell me anything.

Bailey: yeah, but I don't want to tell you.

Cody: Fine, Bailey, Whatever.

Bailey: You know what, Cody. Just go back to Reina, your girlfriend

Cody: Fine Bailey. Go hang all over Holden, your boyfriend.

Bailey: Fine. I will.

-Bailey goes to find Holden-

Bailey: Holden?

Holden: Hey Bailey. Listen, I know I said I'd give us another shot, but there's a bunch of girls who want me, so its over.

Bailey: What? Are you kidding me?  
Holden: No. I'm not. Bye.

-Holden walks away-

Bailey: Great. Now I'm at a party, boyfriendless and dateless.

-Random Guy walks up-

Guy: Hi. I'm Greg.

Bailey: I'm Bailey.

Greg: Do you want to dance?

Bailey: Uh….sure. I guess.

-They go dance-

Greg: -starts to touch Bailey in places she doesn't want to be touched-

Bailey: -pushes him off- What the heck are you doing?

Greg: Come on Bailey –tries to pull her back-

Bailey: -feels a hand pull her back and sees a guy step between her and Greg-

Cody: Greg, if I _ever_ catch you touching her like that again, I will make you regret that you ever talked to her.

Greg: Whatever Cody. You're such a buzz kill. –walks away-

Bailey: Cody. Thank you so much. –hugs Cody-

Cody: -hugs her back- Bailey, I miss this.

Bailey: -pulls back- I do too. But you chose Reina, remember?

Cody: I do, unfortunately.

Bailey: What?

Cody: I've regretted that decision since you walked away that day. I love you so much Bailey. I've loved you since before we started dating.

Bailey: Like when you first found out I was a girl?

Cody: Not that far back. I didn't know you. All I knew was you were a girl pretending to be a boy. But soon after that.

Bailey: I love you too Cody. You're my one and only.

Cody: I can't live without you. I'll dump Reina so we can be together

Bailey: Cody, you can't just dump Reina for me after choosing her over me. It wouldn't be right.

Cody: You don't want to be with me?

Bailey: -realizes they should have that conversation in private, pulls him over to a corner-

Cody: Why are we over here?

Bailey: -kisses him- of course I want to be with you. More than anything. I'll do anything to be with you. But you can't just dump her. You have to let her down gently and nicely.

-Reina walks up-

Reina: Hey baby. –rude tone- Bailey

Bailey: -same tone as Reina- Reina.

Reina: so Bailey how come you're over here with _my_ man? –kisses Cody-

Bailey: -gets mad and forgets everything she told Cody- Because _your_ man still loves me.

Reina: yeah right.

Cody: Actually it's true. I'm completely in love with Bailey. There is no way that I can ever love anyone else because I'm completely and madly in love with Bailey. And I want to be. –looks at Bailey and smiles-

Reina: -gets in Bailey's face- Somehow you forced him to do this. I just know it.

Bailey: I can't force him to do anything. If I could, he would never have chosen you over me in the first place.

Reina: -punches Bailey-

Cody: that's it Reina! We're definitely through now –bends over to see if Bailey's okay-

Reina: Then I have nothing to lose. –continues to hit and kick Bailey-

Cody: Reina! Reina, stop! –pulls Reina back-

Bailey: -attempts to stand up and fight back, but falls back to the ground in pain-


	2. Chapter 2: You Need To Leave

As soon as Bailey Fell, Cody rushed to her. Bailey was crying in pain. How could Reina do that to his sweet Bailey?

"Reina! If you didn't get it before, let me refresh your memory. We are _**over**_! I'm with Bailey." Cody said angrily.

Reina started towards Bailey again, but Cody stepped in front of Bailey to protect her. Bailey weakly attempted to stand up. "Cody…can you help me to the infirmary?"

"Yeah." Cody gently grabbed Bailey's arm, and with one final disgusted look toward Reina, he helped her to the infirmary.

Two days later, Cody was helping Bailey recover. She didn't have any broken bones, but she had a lot of bruises and she'd had a minor concussion. Cody felt bad. He felt as if it was his fault. Maybe if he hadn't left Bailey for Reina, it wouldn't have happened.

"It wasn't your fault, you know." Bailey said, as if reading his mind.

"Then why do I feel as if it was?"

"Because you love me." Bailey reasoned.

"That's true." Cody grinned.

Cody's twin brother, Zack, and their younger (by one year) sister, Jamie, walked up.

"Hey Bails. How are you?" Jamie was worried about her roommate. In their cabin, she could tell Bailey was in pain, but Bailey didn't like accepting help from people.

As Zack and Jamie sat down, Zack noticed something Cody didn't. He saw the flirty glances Bailey and Josh Willis had been exchanging.

Two weeks later, Cody was approaching Bailey and Jamie's room. As he got closer, he heard a conversation that he assumed was via phone. It sounded as if Bailey was planning a date with a guy – a guy who wasn't him.


	3. Chapter 3: You Need To Choose

"The past two weeks have been amazing."

As Cody heard those words, his fear became real. Bailey was cheating on him. But with who?

"Hey Josh, I have to go, but I'll text you later. Bye." Bailey said in a very flirtatious voice.

She got off the phone, as she knew Cody would be there soon. He knocked '_Just in time_' she thought. She opened the door. "Hey Cody." Bailey tried to kiss him, but Cody kept walking in the room.

"Something wrong Cody?" Bailey looked concerned.

"Not really. I just have something to ask." Cody said in a serious tone.

"Ask away." Bailey smiled. '_Its not as if he knows_' She thought.

"Who's Josh? And don't you dare lie to me."

"Josh? Josh is a friend of mine." Bailey said. '_Uh-oh_'

"Who you've spent an amazing two weeks with? And speak to in a flirty voice?" Cody was both angry and hurt.

"Cody I -"

Cody interrupted Bailey. "No. You're not gonna make any excuses. You need to choose. By 8:00 tonight. That gives you 7 hours to think." Cody left. Shortly after, Jamie walked in. "Hey what's wrong with my brother?"

" He…he found out that I've been cheating on him." Bailey could not look her best friend in the eye.

"What?" Jamie was mad.

Bailey's eyes began to water. "Jamie, I was scared. I didn't know if he was gonna leave me again. You are my best friend. Please understand."

"No."

"What?" Bailey was pretty sure she knew what was about to happen.

"I'm not your best friend. Not after what you did. I'll be your roommate. But that's about it." Jamie walked out of the room.

Bailey began crying


End file.
